PUMPKUS
PUMPKUS is a miniboss and a summon in introduced in the v2 update. It is found in a secret room on the screen east to the Rainbow River Slime Cat, first becoming accessible once the players get the Stepladder. It is a member of the Arcade foes. Appearance PUMPKUS is a small orange pumpkin drawn in an 8-bit style. PUMPKUS has four legs, a stem, and a pair of small vines on top of it. It also has two black and white eyes and a small smile. When enraged, PUMPKUS turns a red hue, frowns, and its vines are raised. Overview PUMPKUS is an unusual foe that poses little threat until hurt. PUMPKUS can become enraged when damaged, raising all of its stats massively. When this happens, PUMPKUS can deal devastating damage, but can be calmed down by healing it with Bio and Water attacks. While PUMPKUS has Earth and Bio elemental attacks, both of these are only 25% elemental and so elemental resistance will not have a significant effect. PUMPKUS can inflict on the party, as well as obliterate their Evade. The most reliable way to keep PUMPKUS calm is to use summons like the Sapphire Ore or the Peridot Ore, which are cheap and have the advantage of increased accuracy to avoid missing (since PUMPKUS' Evade gets doubled when angry); Razor Leaf can also be a good option due to its large number of hits, which significantly increases the chance of hitting them at least once. Keeping it under and will also limit its damage in case it accidentally is left angry. PUMPKUS has effectively permanent Morale, and will always perform one angry counterattack when brough to 1 HP. Because of this, wearing them down via attrition and catching each PUMPKUS is safer. That said, due to their low base HP, buffed, strong Limit Breaks like Nuke are capable of killing them in a single hit as long as they aren't angry, one just needs to make sure to use Dispel first to remove their Morale. PUMPKUS absorbs and , but is weak to , , and . On More Foe Resistance, it will be neutral to and , as well as immune to Virus and Poison. Statistics On Hard/Epic, enters the battle with 1x on self. After level 25, Attacks and Abilities |StatusChance1 = 100% |StatusStrength1 = 2x 20% |Acc1 = 125% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Notes1 = Debuff strength increased to 80% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack2 = Glob Roots |Target2 = All |Power2 = 65 |Type2 = Physical |Element2 = Earth |Element%2 = 25% |StatusIcon2 = |StatusChance2 = 50% |StatusStrength2 = 3x |Acc2 = 85% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Notes2 = Status chance increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack3 = Bounce |Target3 = Random |Power3 = 105/3 |Type3 = Physical |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Notes3 = Will not target the same player twice in a row unless they have Target or no other targets are available. |Attack4 = Buff |Target4 = Self |StatusIcon4 = |StatusStrength4 = 1x |Notes4 = Also gives 3x Bless on Hard or Epic difficulties. }} Battle logic Action * If Berserked → Bounce; * If Angry → Bounce (1/2); ** If Syphoned → Nothing (1/2); ** Otherwise → Glob Roots (1/4), Bushy Vines (1/4); * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Buff; * Otherwise → Bounce (1/3), Buff (1/3); ** If Syphoned → Nothing (1/3); ** Otherwise → Glob Roots (1/6), Bushy Vines (1/6). Counter * If Syphoned → 100% → Nothing; * If Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled, or the attack reduces PUMPKUS to 1 HP → 100% → Glob Roots (1/2), Bushy Vines (1/2). Additionally, PUMPKUS will become Angry if it receives 0 or positive damage (unless the attack also s it), and will return to its Calm form only if it gets healed. On Hard and Epic difficulties, PUMPKUS gets 1x Morale at the start of every turn. Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. It can also be summoned by the Alt Pumpkin Head; because the first cast of PUMPKUS will deal no damage, the random summon will never deal damage. This does allow the player to use PUMPKUS with a single cast though. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes